


Armesone's Dilemma

by Quibblet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempt at Humor, Diary/Journal, Gen, Gypseys, Humans, Mortality, Not Beta Read, Vampires, mentions of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quibblet/pseuds/Quibblet
Summary: A vampire girl is accidentally turned human by a Gypsey healer. She journals about it, all the while surviving the pitfalls as best she could.





	1. Chapter 1

  


  


  


**March 11**

Well, today was no piece of cake. Mara is still holed up in room fiddling around with those spices and potions. Well, it happened....the impossible, the unimaginable. To put it semi-cryptically, I'm _now_ at the bottom of the food chain. Who would have thought??

Me, Armesone, citizen of the Noman Realm, one of the many great underworld places of the vampires! I even have a garment in Noman that says, "Bloodsucker....and Proud of It." 

Well, not anymore. I am now Armesone, ex-vampire of Noman Realm, pitiful refugee of the home of Mara the Gypsey. How this got started? Well, when I was on one of my usual food splurges. My people had only recently begun emerging from a 700-year sleep. 

Most of us came from Europe, though not all my people lie dormant for many years. Some lived beneath the dark dwellings in many cities throughout the world...or, spooky, morbid areas only humans can conjure in their imaginative little heads. 

Only 1,000 vampires were awake around the world during this great slumber. There were some rumored to resist the harmful death rays of the sun. Tsk, light! Just one of our many inconveniences. If there was ever a race who suffer literally from photophobia, it's us.

But _not_ my unique fellow brethren. I don't even know their secret! Then again, maybe it's something they're born with? Some can even resist garlic, stake stabbings, holy water, crosses....I call them Super Vamps.

But anyhoo, like mentioned, I was on a munchie splurge. So I decided to sneak out for a quick fix. I don't know what possessed me, but I decided to sneak into someone's house. 

Most vampires don't usually do this...not with all the beefed up security in this new century. Besides, the family I grew up in preferred to just come up to a human, chat it up, bite, drain and be over with. They only turned vampire every once and in awhile, but we were a separate species from the very beginning. We just existed underground or in the dark, uninhabited regions of the world. 

Sooo, I ripped the screen off the window, doing very carefully and quietly. I then lifted the glass panel, my nocturnal eyes able see to my latest food supply.....ah-hem, human. It was some swarthy girl with shoulder-length, black hair. Since I was stronger than a human, this would be easy peasy. Just a little bite and drink, and then we can part our separate ways. 

Except, she woke up screaming when I tried biting her neck. Damn, talk about a pair of lungs on this thing! While her screaming spooked me out, another girl came bursting through the door. I would soon learn this girl as Mara....and one practiced in the disgusting ways of Gypsey magic. 

Just what I needed, a WITCH of all things… 

"Carmen!" she cried, before realizing what was attacking her friend. "L-leave her alone!"

Well, it's not like I was going to kill her friend. I just needed a snack! Mara then tried attacking me but of course, I proved too immortally, inhumanly strong. I had her on the floor in a second. _That_ made sense. 

What didn't make sense was that she surprised, tricked and overpowered me. Me, a vampire! A stupid, fragile mortal! ARGHHHH!! 

But anyhoo, the damn witch caught me off guard by tripping me with one of her legs. And in a foolish attempt to expel me, she begin uttering some strange gibberish. 

That's when all hell happened. Suddenly, I felt...weird. So foreign. So weak. So....absurd. I felt like I was being wrung out, like a wet rag. Meanwhile, Mara's friend on the bed doubled over, groaning in agony. Then I felt my fangs morphing, my eyes feeling funny.

Everything suddenly felt... _wrong._

Now the girl named Carmen recovered from her pain and said she felt weird as well. Well, you're not the only one, honey--

I did a double take – the girl I attacked had fangs and yellow eyes. She had become a vampire! But I didn't infect her! What in Beezlebub's mosh pit??

Then it suddenly hit me. I had now become a human. Mara was just watching us, jaw open. That's when she realized her mistake.

She had switched my vampirity and Carmen's humanity.

  


  


  


**March 12**

Uugghhh!!! Turns out the damn witch can't change me back!! She doesn't know the reverse spell. I think I'm in Hell. I REFUSE to believe that this is actually taking place, right here, in the present realm of rational, sane thought. I must be dreaming. That's it!

I just have to stick out my hand in the sunlight and ohhhh, will it HURT. It'll hurt so bad that I know I'll wake up and probably bang my head against the coffin lid.

So, I stick my hand out. Nothing. Nada. Zip. I braced myself, biting into my own clothing to stifle the inevitable, visceral scream. I expected the acid burn. But....nothing. Just felt this warmth from the sun rays. What the hell?! NO!!! THIS CANNOT BE!!! I shall find a cross, holy water, garlic, whatever! _That_ should do something.

So I went down to the basement. That's where Mara seems to store her extra spices and veggies. I found Carmen there. She was sitting on a cot, and when I appeared, she gave me hostile look. 

Please! You think a mere human's glare was going to scare me back up the stairs? I came down. She started yellling at me and calling me all sorts of vile, shocking things ( I *do* understand some human insults). 

I tried telling her I was looking for some garlic, but she kept screaming at me. Mara heard the commotion and appeared in the doorway. She asked what was going on, but before I could say anything, Carmen started throwing things at me. Wine bottles, a scrub brush, a shoe, an AX!! 

Luckily I ducked before it could find a nice place in my skull. So I hurried up the stairs before she had the chance to impale me with a sharp object. I heard Mara trying to calm her down as I ran from the basement. 

Sheesh! I've never seen such explosive rage. It was scary! Mara later told me that's where Carmen is staying since the house lights bother her (well, she is a vampire now. And I’m now stuck as a pathetic human). Guess I'll be avoiding the basement from now on, lest my ear drums actually bleed out the next time from all that crazed shrieking. 

I wonder if she was a banshee in another life? 

  


**March 13**

Mara corrected me today on her title as 'witch.' She keeps insisting she's not one. Just a Gypsey healer who happens to practice magic. Is she a sorceress then? A necromancer? Tsk, they're all the same to me. You know, I've been wondering where Mara's folks are. Seems like she lives all alone in this house. Did they die? Are they on a sabbatical?

So I asked her. Well, turns out her parents did die when she was young. Her father in his sleep, and her mother a few days after she was born. Mara's aunt took both her and a brother in. But where's her aunt? Mara says she's visiting some relatives in Spain. I heard the Gitano gypseys infest there like a hidden roach colony. Her brother goes to the university in Chico. 

Anyhow, it made me think of my own family. Yes, even vampires have families - we're not the selfish, egomaniacal loners that the humans make us out to be. *anger vein* 

They sure love to talk shit about us. If aliens, Jesus or even the tooth fairy showed up, they would start spinning these ridiculous lies about how we want to ruin their lives and take over their precious planet. All the while, raking in the sympathy points.

The damn bastards are so expertly cunning and manipulative when it comes to turning us against other beings, that they could even outdo one of Satan’s demons on a good day. I start to wonder why we even bother drinking their blood. Well, it’s a necessary evil, I suppose. The only way to survive for now.

I started feeling homesick. I missed my parents. Even that annoying turd, my brother. They probably think I upped and ditched them. Or maybe got killed. My emotions are welling up and I---I-- *sobs* 

  


**March 16**

Well, not much today. Mara's brother, Badru, came to visit. He looks like Mara, but more taller and cuter, hehe. Badru seems like an overall nice guy. He dropped off some movies before heading back to Chico. I think he said he was studying geography. So, he loves land, huh? How boring. Anyhow, my curiosity was tugging me, so I decided to see one of the movies.

Turned the TV on, and the local news is on. Another segment covering the missing Carmen Singh. That dangerous 'hot flame' downstairs in the basement. Her parents are shown, hoping she'll come home safe. 

Who would want to love a girl like that?? Oh well, she's still their whelp, I suppose. A nasty, temperamental one. The type that probably beats up her boyfriend. 

Anyhow, I pop one of the movies into the DVD player. Okay, so this one is a comedy. Well, I got nothing better to do. Hmmm, it has some weird ol' guy with a strange accent and parodying Moses from the Old Testament. Mara then tells me it's a Mel Brooks movie. Must admit, it sure is funny as hell. I do get some of human humor - it's not so different from vampire humor. Mmm, maybe human humor is more raunchy though...

  


**March 17**

Carmen has escaped! Or atleast that's the way Mara's treating it. When the Gypsey went down to check on her at 9:00 in the evening, she was gone. Of course, Mara started panicking. What if Carmen goes around biting people just for a late night snack? What if she got hit by a truck, etc?? A woman shouldn't be out all alone at night either - the _human_ ones, that is. 

Anywhoo, Mara was freaking out, but hey, Carmen probably needed some fresh air. Being cooped up in a basement all the time can drive anyone mad. Sooooo, I poppled “Blazing Saddles” into the DVD and made some popcorn. Awhile passed, and Carmen finally came back. See? She was okay.

Of course, Mara's nerves were already jangled, and she started ranting at Carmen for sneaking out. Being caught up in the movie, I laughed out loud at a scene and turned to Carmen to ask if she ever watched it. 

Suddenly, she punched me right in the face! She did it so hard it knocked me to the floor. How dare that....bitch!! It hurt too! My jaw was throbbing like hell! I just stood there, stunned by what she did. 

She then spat, "That’s for attacking me. Hope you're enjoying humanity, you filthy little bitch!"

She then stomped toward the basement, and then turned around, saying, "And if you get the 'period,' I hope those cramps give you HELL!" 

She slammed the door so hard that it rattled the windows and broke a few of Mara's Franklin Mint dish paintings. 

Wow. Mara was appalled, while all I could think was ‘that was one vicious right hook.’ And what is this 'period'??

  


  


  


  



	2. Chapter 2

  


  


  


  


**March 20**

Today, I got the biggest surprise thrown at me (literally). Mara made me cook dinner again. We had Lasagna and scallop potatoes. I burnt the potatoes. Some were suspiciously green, and I made the sauce too spicy to the point where we were coughing all over the place. Well,no surpise there. 

But hey, I am getting a little better. We ate whatever was....er....edible. Then there was a knock at the door. I went and opened it, and there stood....Carmen?? I hadn't seen her leave the house. Was there another way she sneaked out? But the girl just looked at me pained, like she stepped on a nail or something. 

"Where's my sister?!" she cried. 

I just stood there dumbly. "Huh??"

It turns out Carmen has a twin sister! Her name is Rajai, and I must admit she's ALOT nicer than her "in-need-of-anger-management-classes" sister. Well, Mara let her in and apologized for not telling her about what happened when Carmen went missing from their home.

"WAAAHHHH!!! I want my sister back!" Rajai bawled.

Okay, I couldn't blame the poor girl. *I* wanted my vampirehood back! We talked for a few hours. She seemed to not hold a particular grudge towards me for attacking her sister. I did feel sorry afterwards, and put a hand on her shoulder in a gesture of comfort.

  


BAM!

  


Something real hard hit me in the head. I was out cold. Later I awoke, with a huge-ass bump and yet ANOTHER goddamn headache. It turns out Carmen had came out of the basement and went nuts when she saw me touch her sister. 

She then picked up a small heater and threw it at me. Better make a mental note: hands off psycho-bitch's sister when she's around. Ow, my head....

  
**March 22**

Oh my go---wait, I really don't worship God. But anyhow, I've been picking up these weird human expressions and taking a liking to them. Isn't it suppose to be taking the lord's name in vain or something? Anyway, it happened. The cursing words Carmen bestowed on me...the dreaded 'Period.' 

I got such a start when I woke up and found blood on the bedsheets. I screamed for Mara when the blood wouldn't stop running from my....um, 'down there.' 

I must have sounded whiny and pathetic too. Mara just said it's a natural cycle human women go through, and not to worry about it. Well, I felt dumb. I should've remembered that last time she explained. Mara then gave me this little thing made out cotton and thin fabric called a 'pad.' It's suppose to catch the blood.

Okay, this is just morbid. Ever imagine someone leaking food out of them every month? Doesn't make sense! I keep seeing it from a vampire's perspective, so the blood is still food to me. In one of their religions, a sacred book (called Bible, if I remember?) tells how it was to punish the first woman for eating from a forbidden fruit tree. 

Huh? How does peeing out food punish a human woman? What is it, to make them starve or something? 

Well, I suppose I'll go ask Mara. Of course, my instinct to suck all that blood was gone. Another casualty from being human. I felt rather disgusted by it now. Staring at what was once was my meal. Sweet, life-giving nectar! 

Later, I got alot of pain under my stomach (what is with humans and PAIN all the time??). Mara said it was cramps. So she gave me some pain killers. The cramps went away for awhile, but they came back. I was doubling over on the floor from the sheer hell of it all. Now, I _really_ wish I was back in the Noman Realm with my fellow vamps. Being human sure sucks....you're aching from pain and these *beep*-up emotions all the time!

  


**March 25**

Why, oh why?? God, why??!! I'm still in a pathetic mortal??!! WHY are you doing this to me??!! Why am I not a vampire?!! WHY DON'T I WANT TO SUCK ON A NECK??!! WHERE'S MY CRAVING FOR SWEET, SUCCULENT BLOOD??!! WHY AM I NOT A VAMPIRE AGAIN!!?? WHY??!! WHY, DAMN YOU?!!!!

  


**March 26**

YAY! Cookies!! Rajai brought some over. I just hope Carmen doesn't physically abuse her at home! She’s such a gentle, empathetic soul, compared to her loud and violent look-alike. The cookies were pistachio - Rajai said it was a type of nut. They were green and with a hint of butter. Hey, looks like I'm getting pretty good at identifying human food. Who knows? Next it will be wine! Since it was Friday, Mara went out for some food. I was beginning to think she was making me her kitchen slave O_o

  


  


**March 30**

  


I’m still freaked out about going outside during the day. Even though I’m a human now, I can’t help curb that instinct to stay away from anything horrendously bright and shining. It’s like putting your hand over a vat of acid. No way in hell!

Well, Badru came over to visit. Mara encouraged me to go out for a walk with him. Well, she's being kind. Or maybe she wants me out of her hair for awhile, dawdling around the house. A week earlier, Badru accidentally found out about Carmen being holed up in the basement. 

He doesn’t watch the news all that much, but maybe he seen her photo on the internet - Facebook, Instagram. Or posted on some telephone pole somewhere?

Well, Mara begged him to keep a secret from everyone, until she reverses the spell.

Hopefully not when pigs fly, Hell freezes over or whatever weird idioms humans pull out their asses. 

Rajai is also keeping it a secret for now, even though her parents are worried sick. She knows her sister is okay. She loves her so, even though I’m beginning to think Carmen isn’t deserving of it. 

The last few days, she’s been giving me murderous looks. Playing around with a butcher knife and pretending to take swipes at me with it, like she wants to chop off my head. Needling me with horrible insults that I care not repeat in this diary. 

She goads me every chance she gets, looking for any excuse to get into an altercation, or even injure me badly, using self-defense as an excuse. She even threw a mandarin orange at my head. 

I was about to throw a potato back at her, when Mara came in and caught me. Carmen then proceeded to play the injured party and said I tried to attack her for no reason!

ARGGHHH!!! Lies, lies!

Stupid bitch! It’s not exactly my fault that she’s a vampire! That’s courtesy of Wicked Witch of The West wannabe, Mara! _She’s_ the one that screwed up big time with that shit mumbo jumbo of hers!

Mara’s still working on a way to switch us back, and then I can go on my merry little way. Oh I’ll thank both Heaven and Hell for that if it does happen! I can’t take it anymore! And now my life is being threatened by that vile thing with two boobs and a hole downstairs?? 

When the hell is Mara going to come up with the reverse spell? Hasn’t she even consulted with her fellow witches? 

“Hey, you okay?” Badru asks beside me. 

He was staring at my fists, all balled up. I look up into his beautiful, soft doey eyes. 

“Um…huh?”

“Are you okay?” he repeated. “You suddenly became tensed up.”

“Oh! Yeah, yeah, I’m fine!”

The human’s concern then softened. “Are you still worried that you’ll never be a vampire again?”

No, no, don’t show vulnerability in front of these food bags! You’re a vamp! You’re suppose to be superior to them---!

I broke down.

“Yes! I’m so miserable because I miss my family! My people! I don’t know what to do!” I sobbed. “I know Mara’s trying to help, but how long will this take?!”

Badru then put a gentle hand on my shoulder. “I’m sure she’s doing everything. My sister won’t give up. I find it’s a trait prevalent among healers and those that practice magic.”

I sniffle, wiping the tears. “If you say so.” I then look up, tentative to explain something…..something disturbing.

“You know Badru, being…a human? I feel so different to when I was a vampire.”

He frowned. “How do you mean?” 

I couldn’t help but feel my heart flutter at his handsome, olive face. “Well, being a vampire, I felt…exhilarated. Even when I was hungry for blood, I still felt okay….you know, undead? Almost immortal?”

“Uh-huh?”

“Well now, I feel like…I’m slowly dying. Like a…how do I put it? Like an intrinsic part of my soul is slowly fading away every day.” I pause. “I also feel more tired and weaker.”

Badru then regarded me with sympathy. “Armesone, what you’re feeling is normal for humans. We’re dying the moment we’re born. We just get so used to it growing up that we never notice it.” He sighed, almost sadly. “It’s what makes us mortal.”

I looked down, pensive. What a painful, horrible existence. But what did I know? I was born a vampire. So were my ancestors. 

“Well, I don’t like it. The sun as well…it hurts my skin.”

Badru let out a little amused snort. “That’s also normal. If you stay in the sun for too long, you’re bound to experience discomfort from its heat. But even humans react differently to it. Some like being in the sun more than others.” He shrugged. “That’s the way our biology works. It's a way to warn us about taking in too much of something that may harm us.”

“Well, it certainly harms my people to the extreme! _You_ might not explode in a shower of ashes, but it’s no fun, let me tell ya!”

He hesitated, before blurting out, “Did you – see anyone die?”

I nodded, trying not to remember the trauma. My aunt…my cousin…. *sob*

“It’s like you humans being dropped in a vat of acid. Or in a pressurizing air chamber.”

“I’m sorry…I had no idea you saw horrible things like that.”

I suddenly felt awful and scared being in the sun. Even my new, lively heart started speeding up. Sweat seeped out of my hands and temple. 

“Uh, could we go under the shade by that tree there?”

Badru nodded, and we quickly trotted over the cool, dark trees lining one of the main jogging trails. I took a few breaths to calm down.

You’re okay Armesone, you’re okay…

Somehow, being around Badru was comforting. For a mere human that was. A creature of day. I found myself blushing around him a lot…uh oh, is this where I think this is leading? Not another crush!

  


  


**April 5th**

Well, I woke up today feeling bleh…I guess as bleh as any human would be. Breakfast had been cooked when I came downstairs. Eggs, cut up fruit and waffles. Yum!

The TV had been put on. There seemed to be an old movie playing. Curious, I sat down to watch it as I’m scarfing down breakfast. Had Mara left it on?

All of a sudden, I’m being shoved into this giant maw of horror and disgust. On the screen, a man puts a stake over a woman’s chest while she’s sleeping in a coffin. A vampire obviously.

He hammers it down.

There come the blood-curdling screams. 

I spit out my food, and sit frozen there for a moment. No, no…

The scene cuts to another vampire waking up in his coffin, as if he heard the sound of death. As I gawk at the movie in shock, the poor vampire lady has now turned very old after she dies.

The dramatic, tense music doesn’t help matters either.

I realize with newfound hatred who put it on…for me. Only for me.

“CARMEN!!!” 

  


  


  


  



End file.
